


Durmiendo con el Enemigo

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: Incluso los abogados brillantes y los profesores de derecho caracúlicos no tienen una vida sexual perfecta. He aquí una crónica sin censura de las (des)gracias de dormitorio de Pedro y Guillermo.
Relationships: Guillermo Graziani/Pedro Beggio
Kudos: 4





	1. Me dejaste colgado

**Author's Note:**

> Intentado retomar el camino de la escritura, acá vengo con otro fic que nadie pidió, pero espero que sirva para distraerse un rato, mientras transcurren estos días atípicos.  
> Como siempre, tenkius a mi beta, @beggianirules, por sus aportes y ocurrencias siempre acertadas.  
> Y muchas gracias a @Ilgora por Brisa. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio y demás personajes de Farsantes no son míos. Yo los hubiera tratado mejor.

Guillermo entra a la cocina sin pronunciar palabra, con la camisa desabrochada y las medias todavía en la mano -medias grises con lunares-, un color sombrío para un día sombrío. Simplemente entra, se aúpa en el banco de la isla de la cocina, y espera.Y espera un poco más.

Pedro lo recibe con una sonrisa y un casual —Buenos días, Guille —mientras pasa para meter la sartén en la pileta. Sisea un poco cuando toca el agua fría, y es el único sonido que se escucha en la cocina, aparte del tamborileo impaciente de los dedos de Guillermo contra la mesa de madera.

  
Hasta que Guillermo explota.

  
— _¡¿Buenos días, Guille?!_ ¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir? _¿Buenos días, Guille?_

  
Pedro, sobresaltado y confundido, saca la otra sartén del fuego. Conoce muy bien el calibre de los despotriques de Guillermo, pero es una hermosa mañana de invierno y se levantó con ganas de intentar panqueques para el desayuno. Hasta ahora pintan bien, así que no puede permitirse ninguna distracción. —¿Qué hice?

  
Guillermo lo escucha y levanta las manos al cielo, como si clamara por fuerzas para sobrellevar lo que sea que lo está atormentado.

  
—¿Es enserio? ¿No te acordás de anoche?

  
Una sonrisa un tanto grogui se va extendiendo por la cara de Pedro, mientras en su mente revive el recuerdo vago de un orgasmo adormilado. —Ah, sí, me acuerdo.

  
Lo dice con un tono entre relajado y satisfecho, y lo único que consigue con eso es espolear todavía más el fastidio de Guillermo. —¿Ah, sí? Bueno, _yo_ no. Yo no recuerdo nada de _nada_.

  
Pedro se le acerca, rápido de reflejos, y con dedos gentiles le acaricia las sienes, girándole con cuidado la cabeza para un lado y para el otro. El nivel de angustia que demuestra es tan elocuente que podría derretir el corazón más duro. —¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Estás bien?

  
¿El corazón de Guillermo? En la normalidad de su vida diaria, podría decirse que es un lugar blandito y sentimental, por lo menos cuando se trata de hijitas pícaras y de abogados irresistibles. Pero hoy no. No, señor, hoy no. Hoy su corazón es un páramo hecho de hielo y piedra.

  
Bueno. Algo parecido.

  
Pedro lo mira tan amorosa y preocupadamente, que a Guillermo lo inquieta un poco que vaya a sufrir algún daño físico. —¡Basta, dejá de hacer eso! —Lo golpea en las manos para sacárselo de encima; unos chirlos que resultan apenas unas palmadas, si acaso—. No tengo ningún golpe, pesado.

  
Pedro empieza a sentir que se le contagia el malhumor. —¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

  
Los dos son de pocas pulgas y no andan con vueltas para enfrentar las cosas; incluso en asuntos que son de índole personal van derecho al hueso. Así lo prefieren, así les funciona.

  
Guillermo se baja del banco y se le va encima, arrinconándolo contra la heladera mientras lo golpea con un acusador dedo índice en medio del pecho, remarcando cada palabra.

  
—La razón por la que yo no me acuerdo, es porque _alguien_ , y no voy a dar nombres, pero digamos que se trata de un abogado con estúpidos hoyuelos, se me desplomó dormido encima, tres miserables segundos después de acabar en mi pierna. Y no recuerdo nada, porque no tengo _nada_ para recordar. Además, sos un pulpo durmiendo, Pedro. Lo digo con amor, pero esa manía tuya de agarrarte de mí no es muy saludable para mi hábito de respirar.

  
—¿¡Qué decís!? ¿Qué pulpo? ¿Qué tres segundos?—se indigna Pedro, siempre listo para discutir lo que sea—. ¡Y no me desplomé! ¡Te dí una _manito_ primero!

  
En su frenesí por hacer evidente su desacuerdo Guillermo sacude la cabeza con una habilidad casi cómica. —No, Pedro, eso no fue lo que hiciste. ¡Dijiste, y te cito! —gesticula, señalando con el otro dedo índice al techo—: _“Eso fue genial, amor. Gracias”_. Entonces perdiste la vertical encima mío y empezaste a roncar como un hipopótamo.

  
—Yo _no_ ronco.

  
Guillermo no intenta siquiera disimular lo disconforme que está con esa afirmación. —Esa es una discusión para otro momento. Ahora estamos hablando de una persona que es sexualmente egoísta y que carece de buenos modales en la cama.

  
—Ah, claro —retruca Pedro—. ¿Y vos sos perfecto? Acaparás casi toda la cama ¿y yo soy el egoísta? Y que conste que el que ronca como un oso pardo, Graziani, sos vos.

  
Ante semejante desparpajo, Guillermo rechina los dientes, no del todo dispuesto a ceder, pero tampoco tan arrogante como para negarlo totalmente. —¿Un oso pardo _yo_? Mis ronquidos serán más bien los de un osito panda, dulces y adormecedores. _Oso pardo yo_. Sí, claro —contraataca—, porque vos no tenés aliento a cenicero cuando te levantás, querido. Además, eso también es una discusión para otro momento.

  
La ceja izquierda de Pedro empieza una subida sostenida hacia la línea del pelo. —Qué conveniente para vos.

  
Después de eso, la cocina queda envuelta en un silencio hostil, los dos malhumorados y ofendidos. Una de las cosas que Pedro ha aprendido acerca de estar en una relación con alguien, es que no siempre se anda a los saltos entre las margaritas, ni todas las discusiones se resuelven con dulzuras y besos.

  
El resto de la mañana la pasan esquivándose milimétricamente, incluso cuando llegan a la oficina. Tratan de disimular por respeto al trabajo y a sus colegas, pero hay un tinte sombrío en el aire.

  
La tarde encuentra a todo el equipo sentado alrededor de la mesa de conferencias, terminando de ultimar los detalles para un juicio. Cada pieza de evidencia, cada documento ha sido revisado y vuelto a revisar casi hasta el agotamiento. Todos conocen su parte y su papel, y trabajan como un equipo perfectamente entrenado después de haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo con el mejor. Aún así, siempre es bienvenida la descarga de adrenalina en la previa de un gran caso.

  
Justo cuando Guillermo está terminando de etiquetar la última documentación, siente una vibración contra su pierna. Deja la carpeta sobre la mesa y busca el teléfono en su bolsillo.

  
Un rápido movimiento de dedos -Brisa le estuvo enseñando atajos en la pantalla-, revela un mensaje de Pedro.

  
_Yo, Pedro Beggio, le debo a Guillermo Graziani un orgasmo alucinante y devastador, que será hecho efectivo cuándo y dónde el destinatario elija._

  
Guillermo se queda mirando fijamente la pantalla, maldiciendo a sus orejas por el desafortunado hábito de ponerse coloradas cada vez que algo lo excita o lo avergüenza. Mientras un pasante empieza a guardar la documentación en cajas, él finge estar profundamente absorto en el mensaje. Afortunadamente, el teléfono vuelve a vibrar unos segundos más tarde, dándole en verdad algo que leer.

  
_Además, tenés esa expresión increíble cuando llegás al orgasmo. Tu cara se tensa y apretás la boca para no gritar, pero siempre tratás de mantener los ojos abiertos. Creo que es porque también te gusta mirarme cuando acabo. Es estúpidamente romántico. ¿Cómo podría no amar eso?_

  
Carajo. Es un cliché. Guillermo sabe que es un cliché, y se esfuerza mucho por aparentar indiferencia, y sin embargo no puede evitar buscar la preciosa cara de Pedro entre las caras que los rodean.

  
Sus ojos se encuentran. Pedro le sonríe vacilante, arrugando la nariz. Están a punto de compartir _esa_ mirada, cuando un gruñido de Alberto los saca de situación.

  
Marcos, parado al lado de Guillermo, putea y se refriega los ojos con las palmas de las manos, como si acabara de ver algo que desearía poder olvidar. Alberto levanta el teléfono y su cara es una mezcla de culpabilidad, diversión y mortificación, todo junto.

  
Alarmado, Guillermo vuelve inmediatamente la atención al mensaje. Siente que se queda sin aire cuando se da cuenta de que sí, Pedro accidentalmente acaba de informar a todo el equipo acerca de la intimidad de sus orgasmos.

  
Cerrando los ojos con resignación, casi puede escuchar a Pedro encogerse de dolor al otro lado de la mesa.

  
~oOo~


	2. Esa cosa

—Cielito… cielito… por favor. —Guillermo apreta las manos formando puños en el pelo de Pedro, pero no como un ruego lujurioso, sino más bien un pedido desesperado—. Por favor, pará.

Perplejo, Pedro abre los ojos y su mirada va subiendo por el cuerpo que tiene delante. Deja que el miembro de Guillermo resbale de su boca, retrocede y se pasa una mano por los labios para limpiar cualquier rastro de saliva. —¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Te sentís bien?

Guillermo, apoyado sobre sus codos y mirando con timidez la cara de Pedro, tiene una expresión entre apenado y culpable. —Es... tenemos que hablar.

Pedro no puede evitar la descarga de pánico que zumba por su cuerpo. No había sido una sorpresa cuando su ex mujer se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y pronunció esas mismas palabras, años atrás. Perceptivo como era, no se le escapaba que hacía rato que las cosas se habían desmoronado en su matrimonio.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Esta vez? Apenas esta mañana había tenido a Guillermo envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, mordisqueándole el cuello y riéndose en su oído mientras trataban de preparar juntos el desayuno, brazos y piernas enroscados, sin poder distinguir entre uno y otro.

Presintiendo su inquietud, Guillermo se endereza, atrayendo el cuerpo tenso de Pedro hasta que consiguen sentarse torpemente el uno al lado del otro. —No, está bien. No es nada malo. Te pido perdón, no debería haber empezado así. —Le pone la mano sobre el pecho, acariciándolo suavemente, sintiendo que el latido del corazón de Pedro empieza a calmarse. —Mirá... las relaciones se basan en la honestidad, ¿no es así?

Pedro asiente con la cabeza, moviéndose un poco para juntar sus rodillas con las de Guillermo, todavía sin la menor idea de lo que podía o no estar pasando.

—Es que… ¿esa cosa que hacés con la lengua? —Guillermo, el muy ganso, saca la lengua en un intento de demostrar de qué está hablando y la vuelve a meter entre los dientes, haciendo ruido—. Eso no está bien. Si voy a ser completamente sincero, no está nada bien. Así que, por favor, sabés que te amo, pero tengo que pedirte que eso no lo hagas más.

Pedro bizquea un poco, asaltado por una variedad de emociones; indignación, ultraje, algo de vergüenza, un poco de rechazo, también. —Hago un montón de cosas con mi lengua, Guille. ¿De cuál estamos hablando, exactamente?

Después de dudar unos segundos, Guillermo se inclina hacia adelante y serpentea con su lengua contra la mejilla de Pedro. — _Eso_. Pero, ya sabés… —su voz se va apagando, y mueve la mano señalando su miembro, el cual, ante el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, claramente ha perdido el interés—. _Ahí abajo_.

Frunciendo el ceño, y sin saber si reírse o tomárselo en serio, Pedro se pasa la mano por la mejilla. —En todo el tiempo que hace que estamos juntos, ¿recién se te ocurre decírmelo ahora?

—No quería hacerte sentir mal, Pedro. Alberto dice que…

_—¡¿Le dijiste a Alberto?!_

—Puede ser, ¿sin querer? Como sea. —Guillermo alza las manos con las palmas hacia el frente, como restándole importancia a lo que sin querer acaba de revelar—. No quería crear un problema con esto. Lo hacías una vez cada tanto, así que estuve pensando sobre el asunto y decidí que podía arreglármelas. Pero en las últimas semanas lo venís haciendo todo el tiempo, Pedro, y me estás volviendo loco. —Habla apurado, como si tratara de sacar del pecho todo lo que siente de una vez, antes de la explosión inevitable.

Pedro, sin embargo, no dice nada. No empieza a despotricar, no hace pucheros, no salta de la cama. Lo único que hace es acomodarse debajo del acolchado, acurrucarse, y cerrar los ojos. —Está bien, Guille. Perdonáme. No lo voy a hacer nunca más.

Y esa reacción es tan completamente _no_ Pedro, que a Guillermo no le queda más que pensar que esta vez la cagó irremediablemente. Pedro no es de los que se quedan callados, no es sumiso, no es susceptible, bueno, no susceptible _así_ , en todo caso. El Pedro al que está acostumbrado es un gallito de pelea, capaz de devolver lo mismo que recibe, pero nunca voluntario para cerrar la boca y aguantarse.

Suspirando apenas y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Guillermo se acomoda melancólicamente a su lado para dormir, cuchareando tímidamente contra su espalda, rozándole el pelo con la nariz a modo de disculpa. —Todo lo demás que hacés con la boca es grandioso, chiquitín.

Pedro refunfuña una carcajada de incredulidad que le sacude el cuerpo, antes de quedarse quieto otra vez. —Sí, claro.

—En serio —insiste Guillermo—. ¿Los otros días, cuando te apareciste en la ducha? Ahí no hiciste esa cosa con la lengua, y… bueno, ¿te acordás lo rápido que me hiciste acabar?

A su edad, que Guillermo tenga que admitir esas cosas en voz alta, casi que le causa dolor, pero la verdad es que apenas si Pedro había empezado, cuando el orgasmo lo agarró desprevenido y la intensidad de la descarga lo dejó con las rodillas flojas y boqueando para recuperar el aliento. —Es apenas esa _sola_ cosita.

Pedro sigue inmóvil un rato, como si estuviera reflexionando acerca de esas palabras. Aparentemente habiendo llegado a una conclusión, se da vuelta, metiendo la cabeza debajo del mentón de Guillermo y apretándose contra su pecho. —Está bien. Tenés razón. Perdonáme. Yo no debería haberme… vos deberías… sí. Vos deberías poder decirme acerca de las cosas que no te gustan o que te hacen sentir incómodo. Así que, está bien. Voy a dejar de hacer esa _sola_ cosita. —Las palabras le salen incómodas, murmuradas contra la barba áspera en el cuello de Guillermo; y solamente alguien que lo conoce tan bien como él, es capaz de detectar el levísimo toque de ofensa que todavía contienen.

Se produce un silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Es Guillermo, naturalmente, el que lo rompe con un esperanzador: —Entonces… ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?

¿Pedro? Ni acepta ni niega haberlo pateado en los tobillos.

~oOo~


	3. Mala puntería

—¡Ay, carajo! ¡Mierda! ¡Perdón! —Pedro, ligeramente horrorizado, y sin aliento para desenredarse del revoltijo de piernas, se deja caer de espaldas sobre las sábanas.

Guillermo, con la cara surcada de churretes blancos, se lleva una mano al ojo y desaparece por el borde de la cama.

—¡Guille! —Pedro se arrastra hacia adelante, mirando por encima del acolchado para encontrarse con su compañero despatarrado en el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Boludo! —chilla Guillermo, que en un desesperado intento de limpiarse las tiras cremosas de la cara, lo único que consigue es desparramar más el material ofensivo—. ¡Me diste en el ojo!

— _¡Perdón!_ ¡Me agarraste por sorpresa! —Pedro intenta educadamente aguantar la risa.

 _—¡¿Te agarré por sorpresa?!_ —repite mecánicamente Guillermo, moviendo experimentalmente su párpado izquierdo. Las pestañas están un poco pegoteadas, pero después de un par de intentos, logra mantener el ojo abierto—. ¡Me estaba acomodando! ¡Ni siquiera había empezado! ¿Sentarse es un conocido ritual de apareamiento entre los chilenos con el que no estoy familiarizado?

—¡No! No, es que… —Pedro se da por vencido; calladamente se mueve para alcanzar la caja de pañuelos de papel que hay sobre la mesita de noche y le alcanza a Guillermo un puñado generoso.

—¿Que qué, Pedro? —Guillermo se frota los ojos, parpadea como un búho varias veces y tira el bollo de pañuelos apuntando al pecho desnudo de Pedro—. Tiralos a la basura. —Con un gruñido, se trepa otra vez a la cama, apartando de un manotazo las manos que se estiran para ayudarlo.

Pedro, contrito y sabiéndose responsable, obedece sin rechistar, aprovechando para encender la lámpara antes de estirarse tímidamente para tocar la cara de Guillermo. —Dejame ver.

—Dejá, no, ya hiciste suficiente daño.

—Dale, vamos —Pedro lo anima suavemente—. Dejame ver.

Con un resoplido de impaciencia, Guillermo tira la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Pedro inspeccione el párpado con dedos gentiles. —Yo sé que tenés grandes expectativas en tu virilidad —murmura hablándole al techo—, pero no creo que el semen Beggio pueda sacarme un ojo.

Satisfecho con la inspección realizada, Pedro presiona las yemas de los dedos sobre la nuca de Guillermo, persuadiéndolo a bajar el mentón. Una vez que sus miradas se cruzan, se inclina hacia adelante para dejar caer un beso dolorosamente dulce en la comisura del ojo “herido”. —Perdoname. Me emocioné, supongo.

Un millón de comentarios compiten por ser el primero en la punta de la lengua de Guillermo, pero el chiquitín ya carga con toda la culpa como para sermonearlo. En la paz y quietud de sus propios pensamientos, Guillermo sabe muy bien que así como Pedro puede ser asombroso en la cama, a veces su resistencia no siempre está a la altura.

Una vez, un Pedro bastante borracho, le confesó que algunos de sus _encuentros_ durante su época de internado, habían requerido de un grado de brevedad sexual que de vez en cuando hacía su aparición en la vida cotidiana.

A decir verdad, a veces le preocupa que Pedro todavía sienta ese nerviosismo, esa necesidad de apurarse para que no ser descubierto, esa sensación descolorida de que está haciendo algo malo. Le rompe un poco el corazón, y entre un segundo y el siguiente, siente como desaparece todo el fastidio que sentía.

(Además, Pedro le ha dado algunos de los orgasmos más devastadores, de esos que lo dejan con las rodillas temblando por un buen rato; así que analizando toda la situación en conjunto, sería un ingrato si se quejara).

—Está bien —lo tranquiliza con esa sonrisa que hace que a Pedro también le tiemblen las rodillas—. Estamos a mano. Es tu venganza por esa vez que te metí en el rincón del estudio y se te vino encima el gato de la suerte de Cuca.

Pedro, ganso como es, se larga a reír. —Ah, sí. Me había olvidado de eso. Pero con chichón y todo, lo hicimos muy bien—. La sonrisa de orgullo le hace aparecer los infames hoyuelos, y Guillermo no puede evitar enamorarse de él una vez más.

—Claro que lo hicimos, Cielito.

~oOo~


	4. La espera

Guillermo puede sentirlo con la yema de los dedos. Ahí, donde se supone que no haya nada, siente un pequeño bulto. En ese breve segundo, un chorro de adrenalina se dispara por sus venas. El pensamiento es tan cruel que lo deja temblando. Él es un tipo que está acostumbrado a controlar la ansiedad. Carajo, permanecer en calma bajo presión es el cincuenta por ciento de su trabajo. Pero esto… esto lo hace tambalear.

—¿Guille? —pregunta Pedro, dejando caer las manos al costado de su cuerpo. Alza la cabeza, y con las primeras luces de la mañana, sus ojos muy abiertos reflejan preocupación—. Ey, ¿qué pasa?

Tratando de calmarse, Guillermo acaricia con sus dedos el cuerpo cálido que tiene debajo del suyo. Se sienta sobre sus talones entre las piernas abiertas de Pedro, respira profundamente un par de veces antes de contestar. Sabe que lo está asustando, sabe que tiene que elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente; sabe, en última instancia, que esto no se trata de él.

—Yo… amorcito… —Otra respiración profunda, y después otra. Desliza sus manos a lo largo de los muslos de Pedro, sintiendo el vello bajo sus palmas húmedas—. Mirá, no… no estoy seguro. Yo… yo creo que sentí algo. Yo… —El corazón se le acelera de golpe y un sonido sibilante en sus oídos lo ensordece. Únicamente vuelve en sí cuando Pedro se sienta y lo abraza con fuerza.

Encerrado en el círculo protector de los brazos amorosos que lo contienen, Guillermo se siente horrible. Pedro no debería estar calmándolo; se supone que es al revés. —Perdonáme. Creo… creo que sentí algo… algo que no está bien. Y creo… no sé, Pedro… creo que tal vez tengas que ver a un médico.

Pedro se aparta, le busca la mirada, pero su compañero tiene los ojos cerrados, así se inclina hasta que sus narices se tocan. Se sientan ahí, abrazados e inmóviles, hasta que el sol está alto en el cielo.

~oo~

Guillermo balancea la rodilla, golpeando la lapicera contra el diario, el crucigrama a medio terminar olvidado hace rato. La sala de espera está tranquila, nadie habla, salvo por los murmullos de la enfermera de recepción cuando registra el ingreso de algún paciente. Un gran letrero es todo el adorno que hay en el escritorio: una lista de apellidos de urólogos y sus logros académicos, para que todos lo vean.

Hay algunos otros ruidos, pequeños actos repetidos que indican que los hombres que esperan a su alrededor están nerviosos. Se desconecta de todo, y clava la mirada en el picaporte de la puerta por la que Pedro desapareció hace ya diez minutos.

Vuelve a prestar atención cuando alguien agita un vaso descartable frente a su cara. Antes de que su mente registre lo que en realidad está pasando, se echa para atrás en la silla actuando por instinto ante un posible ataque.

—Perdone —un sesentón de aspecto amable le está sonriendo—. No fue mi intención asustarlo, pero parece que quiere derretir la puerta con la mirada.

Guillermo se refriega la nuca con una mano, y con la otra acepta el vaso. —Gracias. Muchas gracias.

El hombre sonríe otra vez, y vuelve arrastrando los pies a ocupar su silla. Obligándose a dejar de mirar la puerta como si estuviera a punto de asesinarla, Guillermo se traga el agua en tres sorbos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, traslada el foco de atención al vaso, cortándolo en tiras y triturando las tiras entre los dedos.

Él y Pedro discutieron un rato largo acerca de cómo manejarse con el turno médico, y finalmente, Pedro decidió que prefería entrar solo a buscar el resultado.

A Guillermo no le importa. Honestamente, no puede decir que él hubiera hecho algo diferente. Solo porque están juntos, solo porque se tocan el uno al otro y se conocen mutuamente, no significa que nunca necesitan un momento de privacidad, su propio espacio físico.

Ya casi tiene el vaso destripado cuando al fin la puerta se abre, y sus ojos se disparan hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Pedro, como si estuvieran atraídos magnéticamente el uno por el otro.

Pedro le está sonriendo y sus hoyuelos son la imagen misma del alivio. Tiene un sobre de hojas A4 de aspecto oficial apretujado en sus manos, pero la felicidad que emana de su cuerpo es del todo imposible de malinterpretar.

El cuerpo de Guillermo reacciona por su cuenta ante la proximidad de Pedro. Se levanta, cruza la sala de espera y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Pedro, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Casi nunca son públicamente cariñosos, y sería poco apropiado besarse en el consultorio de un especialista lleno de pacientes nerviosos, pero este abrazo… bueno, los dos necesitan _esto_.

Un hombre sentado en un rincón, obviamente disgustado, murmura escondido atrás de una revista de pesca que _no son naturales_.

Aún en un día de mierda, a Guillermo le hubiera importado un carajo el comentario, y no está dispuesto a dejar que un imbécil les arruine ese momento. Se acurruca, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Pedro le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Caminando uno al lado del otro, se encaminan a la recepción.

Cuando pasan al lado del sesentón, el hombre les guiña un ojo y alza su vaso en un brindis silencioso.

~oOo~


	5. Voyeur

Dejando escapar un profundo gemido de satisfacción, Guillermo se despega de Pedro y se deja caer pesadamente a su lado. Están pegajosos, transpirados y saciados; los dos jadeando en su afán por recuperar el aliento y casi temblando por la intensidad de sus orgasmos.

—Eso fue… —la voz de Pedro se va apagando mientras termina la oración sobre el cuerpo de Guillermo con un reguero de besos en cualquier parte de piel que puede encontrar. De repente se da cuenta de que tiene la nariz enterrada en una axila que no es la suya y que no huele particularmente bien, pero tiene los huesos de manteca derretida y el cerebro inundado de endorfinas, así que qué importa.

Guillermo parece haberse convertido en uno con el colchón, apenas si se mueve excepto por la rítmica subida y bajada de su respiración. Se le escapa otro gemido de placer mientras las pestañas se le agitan con el sueño que de a poco lo va alcanzando. Está en ese limbo entre dormido y despierto, cuando algo hace que se le paren los pelos de la nuca.

_Están siendo observados._

Abre los ojos de golpe, y aunque sabe perfectamente que Pedro es muy capaz de defenderse solo, el hecho de estar desnudos en la cama lo lleva a atraerlo protectoramente contra su pecho. Contagiado por la tensión que irradia el cuerpo de Guillermo, los músculos de Pedro se preparan para defenderse en caso de ser necesario. Ninguno de los dos habla, recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, buscando el peligro en... …

un par de ojos verdes titilando en la oscuridad de la habitación, y que los observan con fijeza sospechosa desde el umbral de puerta.

Pedro suelta una carcajada, medio de alivio y medio por lo que sabe se viene a continuación. Nueve le contesta con un ladrido rasposo y medio ahogado.

—El perro nos está mirando, Pedro. —La eterna desconfianza de Guillermo hacia todo lo relacionado con el reino animal resurge con fuerza, y rápidamente tantea sobre la mesa de noche en busca de la lámpara, como si esperara que una catástrofe fuera a ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Al encenderse súbitamente la luz, Nueve se deja caer de panza al piso con un zapato a medio masticar colgando de la boca, y cruza las patas delanteras sobre el hocico. Sin embargo, sus ojos no abandonan un segundo la estudiosa vigilia de sus humanos.

—¿Cuánto hace que está ahí, Pedro? ¿Nos habrá estado mirando todo el tiempo? Parece como si nos estuviera juzgando. ¿Le habremos causado un daño cerebral al perro de la nena? —El buen sexo hace que Guillermo chapurree un poquitín las palabras; lo convierte en un ganso relajado de plumas un tanto alborotadas.

Rascando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos a través del vello del pecho de Guillermo, Pedro no puede evitar reírse, tratando de distraerlo antes de pueda mirar al perro. —No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo hace que está ahí, Guille. Tengo la misma información que vos. Y no, dudo mucho que le hayamos causado un daño cerebral, _es un perro_. En serio, ¿es la primera vez que una mascota te espía cuando tenés sexo? ¿Nunca te había pasado antes?

La cara de Guillermo se arruga con una mezcla de indignación y espanto. —¡No!

—Está bien, calmate, no te pongas paranoico. No estoy diciendo que hagamos de esto un hábito. Cuando éramos novios, Camila tenía un gato. La puerta del dormitorio no cerraba bien, y el desgraciado se sentaba sobre el tocador cada vez que lo hacíamos. Supongo que me acostumbré —se encoge de hombros, esperando que la mención del nombre prohibido cambie el foco de la cuestión.

Cuando la cara de Guillermo se arruga más todavía, Pedro levanta las manos desesperadamente. —¡No me mires así! Los gatos son raros, no es mi culpa.

Guillermo no parece ni remotamente tranquilizado. Cuando Pedro recurre a tácticas evasivas, algo quiere esconder. Justo en ese momento, Nueve decide que el pedazo de acolchado que cuelga sobre el piso es un buen lugar para exhibir su premio.

—Pedro —la voz de Guillermo suena inesperadamente perspicaz—, si ese perro se está comiendo otra vez mis zapatos…

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? No pasa nada, Guille.

—Pedro, cada vez que me decís _“no pasa nada”_ la cosa termina en quilombo… —Guillermo se endereza y mira fijamente por sobre el cuerpo de Pedro hacia el piso—. ¡Ese zapato es tuyo, boludo!

—Estuve afuera una semana, me extraña —contesta Pedro sin inmutarse.

—Estás loco, Pedro —reflexiona Guillermo acomodándose lánguidamente sobre el hombro de su compañero, después de observar por un momento a Nueve, que mueve la cola, feliz y babeante.

—Un poco. Lo bueno es que calzamos lo mismo —carcajea el desvergonzado, guiñándole un ojo.

Guillermo lo mira fijamente con pretendido enojo, pero lo traiciona la sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

—Sos imposible, ¿lo sabés?

—Vos parece que me manejás bastante bien —le sonríe Pedro, con una promesa reflejada en los ojos.

~oOo~


	6. Paro

La incomodidad que se siente en el aire es tan gélida, que Pedro no recuerda haber sentido tanto frío desde que llegó de Chile.

Están acostados uno al lado del otro, los dos inspeccionando el cielorraso como si fuera una obra maestra digna del Louvre. Normalmente estarían desparramados por toda la cama, rodando uno encima del otro, tratando de ser el que abraza, y más de una vez, Pedro se ha despertado con el botón del pijama de Guillermo estampado en la mejilla.

Esta noche, sin embargo, hay una línea casi visible cruzando por el medio del colchón.

Guillermo no puede ver la cara de Pedro, pero puede escucharlo abrir y cerrar la boca, respirando como si se preparara para hablar antes de decidirse por el silencio. Eventualmente, y después de diez largos minutos de tortuosa quietud… —¿…es algo que estoy haciendo?

Pedro suena nervioso, molesto y comprensivo, todo junto, y lo único que consigue es irritar todavía más a Guillermo. —No —gruñe entre dientes.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque ya pasaron dos semanas y todavía no fuiste capaz de lograr que el amigo se levante y…

—¡Ya lo sé! —explota Guillermo, moviendo las manos mientras se endereza—. ¿Qué, creés que no me di cuenta? —Cruza los brazos tozudamente, reclinándose contra el cabecero.

Cuando Pedro está enojado, no le gusta que lo toquen, no tolera invasiones en su espacio físico. Guillermo, por otra parte, muchas veces se calma con gestos táctiles. Disfruta el modo en que Pedro le apoya las manos en la parte baja de la espalda; la manera en que Brisa le estira los brazos para que la abrace cuando su intuición de hija le dice que su papá se siente triste; la forma en que Alberto lo palmea en la espalda, único animal sobre la tierra al que le permite esa confianza; la sutileza con que Cuca lo cuida cuando la época de exámenes lo tiene sin dormir.

Así que el hecho de que Guillermo se aparte cuando Pedro busca anidar la cabeza en su pierna, habla fuerte y claro. Pedro queda sorprendido, incluso un poco herido, pero Guillermo está tan ocupado saltando del enojo a la vergüenza, que ni se molesta en prestarle atención. —Estoy cansado, nada más.

El silencio se instala una vez más, y Pedro elige sus palabras con más cuidado esta vez. —¿Hay… algo que yo pueda hacer?

De golpe, el enojo abandona el cuerpo de Guillermo, llevándose toda su energía. Se mueve hacia abajo sobre su espalda, medio cuerpo desparramado torpemente encima de Pedro. —Son las porquerías de todos los días, ¿sabés? —Le habla al techo, pero puede sentir que Pedro está escuchando atentamente a su lado—. No es nada nuevo, nada que no sepas. Los quilombos de Miguel me tienen enfermo, ayer recibí otra citación del penal. Brisa tiene sus primeros exámenes pronto y me doy cuenta de que está nerviosa, y no puedo parar de pensar _“¿en qué momento nuestra hijita preciosa pasó a cuarto grado?”_ —sacude la cabeza con incredulidad—. Las cervicales me están matando, pero estoy seguro que ya te diste cuenta. Además, los finales. Lidiar con esos milénicos que se las creen saber a todas, y la interminable cantidad de papeleo para corregir. Y yo…yo…—se interrumpe, dándose cuenta de que está agitado.

—Eh —lo tranquiliza Pedro, estirando la mano instintivamente y acariciándole el cuello—. Respirá.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Guillermo obedece sin rechistar -un poco porque no tiene aliento y otro poco porque Pedro siempre sabe lo que es mejor cuando se le sale la cadena-, deseando que su corazón deje de retumbarle en los oídos y concentrándose en el movimiento de la mano de Pedro. —Es que… no tengo lugar en mi vida, ahora mismo, para el sexo. Perdonáme. Es por algunas semanas. Necesito ir a trabajar, y comer y dormir y bañarme, y eso es todo. No puedo más. Estoy demasiado cansado.

Se siente peor, incluso aunque haya podido hablar. Se da vuelta y se abraza con fuerza al cuerpo cálido de Pedro. —No es nada que vos hayas hecho. Perdonáme. Habiendo por fin, _por fin_ , dicho todo eso que lo estaba comiendo por dentro, cae en el sueño pesado de los completamente exhaustos, con un último pensamiento.

_“Soy un viejo, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle, si soy un viejo?”_

~oOo~


	7. Reglas nocturnas

Guillermo apenas se está acomodando contra las almohadas. Todos sus sentidos están puestos en la sensación de la lengua de Pedro enroscada alrededor de su miembro, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe.

El metro ochenta de Pedro, desparramado entre las piernas de Guillermo, pega un salto por los aires como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Parece una escena de algún dibujito animado -o de una mala porno-, y prácticamente salta por el borde de la cama al piso, llevándose la sábana con él. Guillermo se arrastra frenéticamente para el otro lado, tironeando de la tela para cubrirse las piernas y la cintura, refunfuñando: —¡Traé para acá, boludo!

La habitación está bendita, bella y misericordiosamente a oscuras, pero aún así pueden distinguir la silueta de la nena en el umbral de la puerta. Ella está paradita ahí con su piyama, refregándose los ojos con los nudillos y lloriqueando bajito. —Papá, me siento mal. La panza, me duele la panza. _Papito, me duele_.

Su vocecita suena angustiada, penosamente frágil, y Pedro siente que su corazón se rompe con el dolor de su hijita. Le enseñaron que cuando necesita algo por las noches, siempre, _siempre_ , tiene que golpear antes de entrar al cuarto; ninguno de los dos osaría cerrarle la puerta con llave. Así que debe sentirse realmente muy mal para haberse olvidado de la regla número uno.

—Mi cielo —estira los brazos para alcanzarla, cuando se acuerda que está desnudo—. Papito se levanta, esperá un segundo.

Usando la sábana para ocultarse, Pedro saca el pantalón del piyama que guarda debajo de la almohada y tironea para ponérselo, pataleando con los pies en el aire y el culo en el piso. Cuando está presentable, se para, y se apura a llegar a la puerta, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

La chiquita se apoya en él, abrazándose a sus caderas, la viva imagen del cansancio y el desánimo. —Vamos, corazón —la anima mientras enciende la luz del pasillo—. Vamos al baño a buscar el remedio. Papá viene en un segundo.

Guillermo, con el corazón rebosante de amor, los observa alejarse despacito, la oscura silueta de sus cuerpos moviéndose de la mano contra la cálida luz de la casa.

~oOo~


	8. Fuego amigo

—Pará. Pará, por favor. Este es el peor sexo que hayamos tenido. —Las palabras de Pedro son más risas que consonantes, sus labios estirados en una carcajada interminable y su cabeza hundida en la almohada.

A Guillermo no le va mucho mejor, con la cara semienterrada en la curva del hombro de Pedro y todo el cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras casi, _casi pero no todavía_ , se le escapa una risita tonta. —No, no es el peor. ¿Ya te olvidaste de aquel sábado a la tarde en que se cortó la luz? Tu desempeño fue horrorosamente corto. Corto y cómico. Fue casi como leer la sección de eventos sociales.

Pedro usa una mano para cachetearlo correctivamente en el traste al tiempo que con la otra tironea del acolchado. —Bueno, ¿y qué hay de la parte que te toca? ¿A qué clase de profesor chiflado se le ocurre comer ensalada de porotos en la cena? Cada vez que me muevo, vos…

…antes de que pueda terminar la frase, hay un ruido sospechoso debajo de las sábanas. El cacheteo vuelve, gentil, pero por triplicado. —Salí, salí, carajo; apestás. Salí de acá, no te quiero cerca de mí.

Guillermo se corre a su lado de la cama, riéndose tan fuerte que apenas encuentra tiempo para indignarse. —Tenía hambre, ¿estamos? Algún boludo quemó la comida.

Sabiamente, Pedro elige no contestar, y se dedica a sacudir la sábana con renovado entusiasmo, intentando ventilar el cáustico aroma.

Su disgusto únicamente consigue que Guillermo se ría con más ganas. —¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras tan delicado? No es que vos huelas a rositas todo el tiempo. Transpirás más de lo que es físicamente posible, y eso que paso mis días en aulas con minions apilados uno encima de otro.

—Ya te dije que es la humedad —Pedro frunce la nariz, ofuscado—. El ejercicio, y la maldita humedad de Buenos Aires, a la que no me termino de acostumbrar.

—Son tus chalecos caros de abogado corporativo, tontín.

En menos de tres segundos, Guillermo pasa de estar acostado cómodamente en su cama a estar despatarrado en el piso _al lado_ de su cama, mirando el cielorraso. Parpadea confuso, preguntándose cómo carajo fue a parar ahí abajo.

~oOo~


	9. Zucundum, zucundum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos al final! Ojalá lo hayan pasado bien, o por lo menos, no tan mal. Nos vemos en el próximo.

—¿Ves? —pregunta Guillermo, levantando triunfante las cejas, regodeándose en la vista de un Pedro contrariado—. Te lo dije.

El susodicho se mueve incómodamente en el camastro con fundas blancas de lona. Tiene los vaqueros levantados hasta la cadera, pero sin abrochar. —Tenías razón, eso fue una mierda. —Se mueve otra vez en una especie de vaivén corto y rápido, sacudiendo el trasero contra la lona, tratando de aliviar la picazón.

—¿Arena?

Más sacudidas, y un gruñido de irritación carente de toda dignidad. —Sí, arena. Un montón de arena en lugares donde la arena no tiene nada que hacer.

— _“Dale, una vez, Guiiiee”_ —el intento de Guillermo de imitar el acento de Pedro es ligeramente ofensivo—. _“Aunque sea una vez tenemos que probar. Estamos en esta casita, a dos pasos del mar… ¿qué te cuesta?”_

—¡Está bien! —Pedro extiende los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, esperando que Guillermo cierre la boca de una buena vez—. Dejá de hacerme burla, eso no habla muy bien de vos. Como sea. Sí. La cagué, lo admito. Es mi culpa, yo me equivoqué. En esta _particular_ ocasión, vos tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado. El sexo en la playa es horrible.

La admisión de culpabilidad de Pedro suena como música en los oídos de Guillermo, y se deja caer felizmente en el segundo camastro. —Por supuesto que es horrible, como todas las cosas de la naturaleza. Sudor, agua salada, arena por todos lados y todo el cuerpo pegajoso. No es una buena combinación, ¿no es así?

Pedro asiente con ahínco, concentrado en rascarse el trasero contra la tela rústica. —Además, está lleno de cangrejos por allá. Eso tampoco ayuda al espíritu romántico. —Si patalea malhumorado en la arena, bueno, solamente Guillermo está ahí para ser testigo de su arrebato infantil.

Se quedan sentados amigablemente por un rato; el rumor de las olas y el roce de los vaqueros de Pedro contra el camastro son los únicos sonidos reales que interrumpen la calma.

Una idea cobra vida, y Guillermo se endereza repentinamente en su asiento; apenas un segundo después, como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente, Pedro se levanta también. Se miran el uno al otro, transpirados y despeinados y enarenados y pegajosos, pero sus caras son un espejo de perfecta felicidad.

—¿Ducha? —preguntan al unísono.

Salen disparados, corriendo en la arena, Pedro saltando sobre un pie y después sobre el otro mientras intenta sin éxito sacarse el vaquero húmedo y casi yéndose al suelo en el proceso. Siente las manos de Guillermo rozándole el trasero, sacudiéndole la arena, y eso, por supuesto, hace que cierta parte de su cuerpo cobre vida de repente.

La puerta trasera es abierta bruscamente de un tirón y los dos entran tropezando, besándose y tratando de arrancarse la ropa mientras caminan al baño, todo al mismo tiempo.

Por sobre el romper de las olas, hay otros estrépitos y gruñidos que pueden escucharse saliendo de la casa. No cuesta mucho imaginar a Guillermo tumbando de espaldas a Pedro sobre la mesa del comedor, o a Pedro revoleando la camisa de Guillermo y volteando un jarrón en el ínterin. Pero hay muchas risas también, y bueno, eso es lo que al final importa.

_fin_


End file.
